


petrichor

by pretty_weeper



Series: Queerantine Hour Fics [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grim Reaper - Freeform, Hospitals, I'm Sorry, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned SugaKuro, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_weeper/pseuds/pretty_weeper
Summary: Petrichor [pet-ri-khur](n.) the scent of rain on dry earthOikawa Tooru, aka The Grim Reaper, to most he depicted as a tall figure with a black cloak and was only bones. In reality, he looked like a normal kid. He was around 6’0 and had brown wispy hair. Some would classify him as a blessing, to others they classified him as a curse.According to Hajime Iwaizumi, he was just a nuisance.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Queerantine Hour Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	petrichor

Iwaizumi was 17 when he first saw Oikawa, he was sitting in his room reading. At first he paid little attention to him, that was until he was always within his line of sight, some nights he would tell Oikawa to go away or that he would yell for his parents To be fair, Oikawa was just doing his job, watching over the soul he’d guide soon. 

Oikawa would sit on Iwaizumi’s desk almost every night, he wouldn’t say anything, he would just tilt his head and watch the brunette work. That was until the day Iwaizumi didn’t wake up for work. His mother came in that morning and soon the family was on their way to the emergency room. 

-

A few months after that day, they diagnosed Iwaizumi with an unknown illness that was slowly killing him. He learned he wouldn’t make it to his 18th birthday. He was currently walking along the trail behind his home. In the trees sat Oikawa, watching over him. He stopped and sighed “you know I’m the only one who can see you so why do you hide from me?”

Oikawa’s head perked up “hm? I don’t hide, I'm not allowed to interact with you much at all. Only supposed to spectate”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes “so you’re stalking me, basically?”

“No! I’m just-”

“Waiting for me to die so you can take my soul?”

“Well, yes, to put it simply”

There was a silence between the two as Iwaizumi resumed walking. He kicked a pinecone and watched his feet.

“Iwa-chan, you’re sad, why?”

Iwaizumi hummed in response, “I’m not sad”

“You are! Your energy is all over the place!”

“Maybe I'm just thinking”

“Well, that's no good”

“Oh, fuck off” he bent over and picked up the pinecone he was kicking. He chucked it at Oikawa.

Oikawa jumped off the tree he was sitting on and landed in front of Iwaizumi “You’re not supposed to hurt me Iwa-chan!”

“Why are you still here? Aren’t you supposed to take my soul or something?”

“No, no, I'm waiting for your time to come patiently”

“You? Patient? Bullshit,”

“Words hurt Iwa-chan,” Oikawa frowned and walked around Iwaizumi in circles “But really, I'm not supposed to take you until your time comes naturally”

Iwaizumi looked at the ground as he walked with Oikawa. He knew he was going to die; he knew it would happen, eventually. He shivered as the wind nudged him slightly. He ignored it and continued to walk farther. He couldn’t meet Oikawa’s eyes as he spoke “I’m supposed to graduate soon”

“Iwa…” he stopped walking and stood in front of Iwaizumi “Don’t”

“I will not graduate, am I?”

Oikawa tensed, he looked at Iwaizumi with a sad look in his eyes “You will”

Iwaizumi furrowed his brows as he looked up at Oikawa, his heart sinking “lets head back… moms going to get worried if im out late again”

Oikawa wanted to take Iwaizumi’s hand, he wanted to hold Iwaizumi and tell him it’ll be okay. But he couldn’t, it was against conduct; it wasn’t illegal, but it could get his title as the Grim Reaper stripped away, so he had to watch the boy who he had only met a few months ago slowly wither away and fall into a spiral of depression. He walked a few steps behind Iwaizumi and sighed quietly _you deserve to live Iwaizumi_.

Iwaizumi slowed to a stop as they reached his home. He looked at the door and sighed “I still don’t know your name”

“I’m not aloud to give it to you” he murmured quietly as they went in

“Okay” was all Iwaizumi could say. He silently went up the stairs to his room with a slight cough. He ignored his mother’s voice as he just wanted to sleep. 

When he got to his room Iwaizumi collapsed on the bed and curled up tiredly, his body aching “Can you tell me your name now?” he looked at Oikawa who looked less transparent than before

“I could get in trouble Iwa-chan,”

“Please? I won’t call you it, I just want to know who I’m talking to”

“Iwa I can’t”

“ _please?_ ” he gave him puppy dog eyes as he pleaded quietly

“Fine! Don’t give me that look, Iwa”

“Ha…” his voice was soft and tired. He flushed slightly as Oikawa sat on the bed next to him.

“It’s Tooru”

“That’s a pretty name”

Eventually the sick boy fell asleep, curled up under his weighted blanket with heavy breathing. Oikawa brushed Iwaizumis hair out of his face gently “Sleep well Iwaizumi” he smiled softly and left the room. 

-

The next day Iwaizumi woke up with harsh breathing. He felt like he was suffocating as he coughed violently. His eyes watered slightly as he forced himself to stand up, “mom-” he tried to call out but couldn't. He looked for Oikawa, but he wasn’t there. “Tooru-”

Oikawa was running as fast as he could to get to Iwaizumi, sure he could fly, but that exerted a lot of energy from the brunette “Iwaizumi-” he eventually made it to the house alerting the family that something was wrong. He got to Iwaizumis room and went to the younger 

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa wide eyed, he searched him for something, anything, then he realised Oikawa was less transparent than the other day “Tooru- I don’t want to die-” his voice was gentle as he tried to stand up “I can’t die yet tooru”

“You will not die” he gently grabbed Iwaizumis face and wiped his tears. The fact he could do this terrified him “You won’t die because your time here isn’t done yet Iwa-chan”

Iwaizumi shuttered at the touch, Oikawa’s hands were cold, they felt like ice “tooru-”

“Shh, your parents are at the door,” he brought Iwaizumi close and held him, “I'll break all the rules in the book for you, okay?”

And Oikawa was right, Iwaizumis parents walked into the room to make sure their son was still breathing, they checked his temperature and his pulse. His mom hugged him tightly and cried a little “Oh my poor baby- I had such a bad feeling this morning”

“I’m okay now, mom- I promise” he sneezed and leaned into her hold 

“Oh no son, we’re taking you to the hospital,” his father interrupted “come on, up, lets go now I already called them”

Iwaizumi went to stand but collapsed. He looked at Oikawa gently _tooru-_ they lifted him to his feet and walked out of his room to the car. He closed his eyes as he sat down; it hurt to breathe, it really did, he wanted the pain to stop. 

Oikawa got into the car with Iwaizumi and held him close “I’m here iwa-chan, I’ll always be here”

Iwaizumis head was killing him, the light around him felt too bright, he leaned into Oikawa gently, his arms hurt to move and his knees ached, his entire body felt heavy. He forced his eyes open and found Oikawa’s hand. He cradled it “I don’t want to die…”

-

It had been a week, Oikawa felt alone without Iwaizumi, his world a smidge too quiet, he missed the bickering and the way Iwaizumi said his name. He missed Iwaizumi. He sat at the top of a school; it was Iwaizumi’s high school. The energy surrounding it saddening him. He looked at the sunset and teared up “I miss him” was all he could murmur. He jumped when he felt a soft hand on his back. He looked back to see his friend, Sugawara, “Koushi, you scared me there” he laughed.

“I was just dropping by dork, hey, how’s that boy you’ve been following around?”

“Its been a week, I miss him”

“I’m sure he’ll come to us, eventually”

“How’s yours?”

Suga took a sharp breath “Tetsuro isn’t… expected to make it to the end of the week, but it’s okay”

“You’ll be with him permanently then? Take him under your wing?”

“Yep! Come on, let’s go to the hospital and visit them. Their rooms are next to each other”

“How did you know?”

“He saw me, we talked, he’s getting tired Tooru” he took Oikawa’s hand and stood him up with a quiet laugh “Now let’s go”

Oikawa sighed as Suga leaped off the building, his dark blue wings spreading behind him. He was quick to follow; he took a sharp breath as he felt the roof leave his feet. His bright white wings were almost blinding and contrasted against Suga’s beautifully. The two of them flew alongside each other to Sendai Tokushukai Hospital. 

Iwaizumi was awake in his hospital room, the bed was uncomfortable; he felt stiff. The blinds were closed and the heater of the room was on. He turned his head to the door to see Oikawa with a gentle smile, “tooru?”

Oikawa went to Iwaizumis side and sighed quietly “I would’ve visited sooner but I didn’t want to… see you like this,” he laughed weakly “are you feeling any better?”

“The coughing stopped… but it hurts to walk now…” he looked at Oikawa through his lashes “I

’m tired”

“How well can you see me?”

“You’re basically visible to me…”

“Well, that's no good” 

“Can you stay with me, tooru?”

“Of course”

-

Two months

That's what the doctors told Iwaizumi, two months. He won’t be able to graduate, he won’t see his 18th birthday. Everything hurt with this information. 

Oikawa was with him when he was told this information. He heard Iwaizumi silently cry that night; he wished he could magically get rid of this illness. During their time together they had grown close, they had seen each other as equals and as friends. Oikawa was with Iwaizumi every day since his diagnosis, everyday they would sit together in the hospital room and talk. 

At that same time Suga had reaped Kuroo’s soul, the two now visiting Iwaizumi with Oikawa constantly. The three were the only ones to visit Iwaizumi during this, they were his only friends.

Iwaizumi felt weak, his heart monitor quietly beeping in the background as Suga ran into the room with Kuroo and Oikawa in tow. He looked at the three sadly. He wanted to graduate; he wished he could graduate like his parents wanted him to. Parents… he hadn’t seen them in weeks, they stopped visiting him after they admitted him.

“Iwaizumi-san?” Sugas voice was soft and fragile “You with us hun?”

Iwaizumi teared up slightly “I was supposed to graduate in three months”

Oikawa sat next to Iwaizumi and wiped his tears gently “hey… life sucks… but it’s what makes you human”

“I don’t want to be human anymore, Tooru”

“What do you mean?”

“I want the pain to stop” he coughed violently, doubling over 

Oikawa tensed “I know…”

Suga looked at Kuroo sadly. The taller moved closer to him and hugged his side “You’ll be with us soon”

Iwaizumi curled up in his bed in pain, his body ached, his eyes were heavy “can I be alone with Tooru?”

Suga nodded and left the room with Kuroo quickly

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi sadly and with worry, “What’s wrong iwa-chan?”

“It’s hurting to talk… so before I lose, wanted to tell you, I….” he couldn’t say _it_

“ _Hajime_ ”

“I'm glad you're with me…”

Oikawa held Iwaizumi tighter and sighed softly “I wasn't supposed to get attached… but I guess things happened…”

Iwaizumi pressed his head into Oikawa's neck, quiet tears falling down his face “everything hurts…”

“shh… it's okay…”

Oikawa laid with Iwaizumi. He could feel how light he was now, compared to two weeks ago. He rubbed the younger back softly. He closed his eyes and held Iwaizumi close, he gently ran his fingers through his hair “hajime…”

“yeah…?”

“I'll be here when you wake up…”

“goodnight tooru…” he closed his eyes and fell asleep against Oikawa's neck.

-

A month

A month until Iwaizumi would have gone. He cuddled up against Oikawa, his body shaking from the cold. He had lost his ability to speak, and he felt like his body was slowly shutting down. He had his arms around Oikawa's torso, his eyes were half lidded. He blushed as Oikawa kissed his head. They made nothing official, things just fell into place. He felt comforted by Oikawa's icy touch, the way his lips will brush against his skin and the way his hands run through his hair. Everything about Oikawa was what Iwaizumi needed.

Oikawa had a gentle hold on Iwaizumi, his hands resting on his lower back. He softly kissed his head and sighed softly. He knew Iwaizumis time was close; he knew soon they could be reapers together. He murmured soft words to Iwaizumi, “I love you Hajime…” it was the first time he said it. He smiled as Iwaizumi tightened his hold on him, his way of knowing that Iwaizumi loved him too “I'll be right with you until the end…”

The two of them found safety in the other. They felt as if they were invincible when they were like this, cuddling with each other and talking to each other in their fashion. Iwaizumi felt his breathing become weaker, his eyes heavy. He squeezed Oikawa tightly as he shuttered, his eyes opened and he looked up to Oikawa, he looked worse; he looked tired; he wanted the pain to end. He lifted himself shakily and kissed Oikawa softly. His lips were cold and blue. 

Oikawa tensed at the sight, he pulled Iwaizumi into a gentle kiss; he held his cheek softly as he felt the shorter hold him tighter, his hands trembling. He knew Iwaizumi would go soon.

-

It was late, Oikawa wasn’t there, Iwaizumi was alone. He stared at the window and laughed silently, his eyes were half closed, his body frail, his body ached and he wanted to go. He wanted to be with Oikawa in the afterlife, he closed his eyes and took a sharp breath. He relaxed into the mattress and sighed “goodnight tooru…” with that the younger took his final breath. The heart monitor flatline as Iwaizumi’s heart stopped beating. He was no longer in pain, he was no longer suffering. 

Hajime Iwaizumi was pronounced dead at 2:34am on April 3rd. 

-

Iwaizumi opened his eyes to be blinded by a bright light, he felt healthy, he felt free of pain. He looked around for something, when he saw Oikawa’s outline he smiled brightly “tooru?” he called out

Oikawa turned towards Iwaizumis voice and ran to him, he wrapped his arms around the shorter, lifted him, and spun him around “Hajime” his voice was soft and almost sounded as if it was floating

“I’m home” he cried softly as he crashed his lips into Oikawas

Oikawa held Iwaizumi tightly as he pulled his lips away to reply, “You’re home”


End file.
